


Come as you are

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, OOC Woozi I guess, Online Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon finally meet offline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha so apparently I forgot I actually wrote this ><
> 
> anyway, this fic was written for the hoshi fest named 'votre sincèrement'

The buzzing caused Soonyoung to stop talking to his friend and reach into his pocket to check his cell phone, earning himself a well deserved glare but Seokmin was soon bursting out laughing, too amused to be mad at him.

"You should've seen your face!" he exclaimed and Soonyoung huffed, a pout taking a permanent place on his lips as his friend kept on laughing his ass off at him. "You look so in love, this is awful, but so funny."

The pout was quickly replaced by a big forced smile, Seokmin clapped his hands.

"Kwon Soonyoung does _not fall in love_ ," he stated and, if he thought that those words would shut his friend up, he was quite wrong.

"Yeah, sure," he replied Soonyoung. "He doesn't fall, he trips and brings down everything around along, am I right?"

"Please leave," Seokmin got up but Soonyoung's hand reached out and held him by the wrist. "I'm joking, don't leave me alone."

His friend rolled his eyes and sat back down. "I thought you would meet your online friend here."

"Yeah," Soonyoung said. "But I don't really know how he looks like, what if he's a serial killer?"

There was a pause and Seokmin bursting into a fit of laughter, again.

"I'm being silly, we've been talking to each other for over two years, there's no way a serial killer would be so invested."

"You're right," Seokmin nodded, clasped his hands together and then patted Soonyoung's shoulder. "And what if he's short and has pink hair?"

"That'd be really cute?" Soonyoung creased his eyebrows and turned his head around, searching for the person Seokmin just described to see if it was real or not and indeed, there was a boy, with pastel pink hair and questionable height.

"I think that's Jihoon, he mentioned something about a yellow jacket" he said and Seokmin got up, showing signs that he intended to leave - that was, at least, only something that Soonyoung assumed. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to a table, where I can be away from you but close enough to see the embarrassment that is going to run wild as soon as your little friend finds you. You stay at the counter, right where you are."

He ran to the other side, passed by Jihoon, cackling on his way and sitting down at an empty table, waving one last time to Soonyoung before Jihoon caught sight of him and recognition crossed his eyes.

"Are you Soonyoung?" the small boy asked and blinked at him, Soonyoung looked down at himself to check and yes, he was wearing the outfit he told him he would go with, and thought to himself that he, Jihoon, looked like an angel until suppose-to-be-his-online-friend rolled his eyes at the lack of response.

"Are you Jihoon?" he asked holding himself back from staring. "You look exactly how I imagined? This is weird."

"Yep," Jihoon agreed. "I am Jihoon and this is too weird to me too."

Soonyoung cursed under his breath when he got sight of his friend sipping a milkshake through a straw from afar.

"Is there someone else you're waiting for?" asked the pink haired one. Soonyoung shook his head. "You keep staring at the entrance."

"No no no! It's just that, I'm not going to lie to you, I came with a friend because I was nervous and now he's mocking me from a table at the end of this café," Jihoon leaned closer and snorted, glancing up his shoulder and seeing a boy with a fedora hat with crinkly eyes, said boy waved at him. "There he is, making fun of me as always."

Jihoon jumped on the tall stool next to Soonyoung and rested his chin on the palm of his hands. Soonyoung began to sweat.

Soonyoung never pictured the two of them meeting in real life, really. They met when both were still into playing games online and got themselves into an almost mess and were banned from playing it ever again, the disbelief brought them together, complaining about the players and the server to later exchanging line IDs and talking about their likings. Soonyoung never saw how Jihoon looked like - although, at least he got his actual name - since he didn't have a picture of himself as icon, but he couldn't say much because neither did him.

It all started when Soonyoung got a message asking if he wanted to meet offline because Jihoon was going to live in Seoul and, at first he was nervous, he saw the notification but didn't click it, afraid that Jihoon would notice that the message was viewed but not replied and that Soonyoung wasn't interested or ignoring him. He ran to Seokmin's aid but, as he should've expected, his friend wasn't of any help. He just told Soonyoung to _go for it_ , if it was that simple he wouldn't have come to him and asked anything. Which led to Seokmin giving Soonyoung a supporting hand on the d-day, although he just ended up laughing nonstop at his friend from a considerable distance.

Soonyoung did send a _that'd be cool_ as reply after doing a lot of thinking, only to receive _shit, that was my new roommate_. He remembered clearly how his cheeks were burning at how eager that message he sent sounded and how stupid he felt.

 _But do you want to? I'm really going to be in Seoul for the next four years and maybe more, we could be friends_ and Soonyoung threw himself down on his bed and, after struggling alone, he sent a single text that read _sounds like a plan_.

He would've been alright after an almost anxiety induced heart attack, but Jihoon had to reply instantly with _are you free tomorrow?_ and he held himself back from jumping off the window, he really did want to meet Jihoon so he replied _yes_ , closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Are you sick or…" said a voice from Soonyoung's side and he almost forgot Jihoon was there with him, he smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Let's start again because I feel like it wasn't quite proper."

Jihoon jumped off the stool and extended a hand. "Hello, I'm Lee Jihoon and it's nice to finally meet you in person."

Slightly dazed by how Jihoon's voice sounded soft, Soonyoung took ten additional seconds to get up and notice that he was at least a head taller than him and that he smelled oddly like cotton candy which was weird because Soonyoung didn't go around sniffing people he just met.

"Kwon Soonyoung, same here," he finally exchanged a handshake with Jihoon and they soon went back to their previous seating arrangement. "This is kinda awkward."

"Very," Jihoon said but tried to smile, Soonyoung thought it was adorable. "I'm very sorry about my roommate that other day, he was really….annoying."

"Don't mind, my friend is annoying as well. Hey, do you want to get something to drink? Mingyu, c'mere!" Soonyoung called the tall boy a few meters away from them and hi fived him. "Can I get the usual?"

"Sure," Mingyu said and turned to Jihoon. "What about your friend?"

"Americano," he told the waiter and Soonyoung observed Mingyu snickering and leaving without a word after noting everything down. "Why was he tittering?"

The subject was dismissed with a wave of Soonyoung's hand and Mingyu didn't take long until he was back, placing their orders in front of them and Jihoon covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Do you want a sip of my drink?" Jihoon offered, clearly amused as Soonyoung tried to hide the fact that he ordered hot chocolate.

"Of course, I love americanos," he took the tall cup and slowly let the liquid enter his mouth and, on top of burning his tongue, Soonyoung grimaced and quickly handed it back to Jihoon, gulping down a large amount of his hot chocolate and crying to himself because it was also pretty hot. "That tasted awful and it was a bad idea to try it."

"As soon as we finish them," Jihoon started. "I think we should go somewhere else because I just noticed that my roommate followed me here and that your friend over there is acquainted with Wonwoo and I can not sense anything good out of this combo."

"Oh damn, your roommate is Wonwoo, he's like, Seokmin's senior in college," Soonyoung commented and Jihoon finished his americano in one go, inciting Soonyoung to do the same so they could leave without them noticing. "They're so immersed talking about something."

"Let's go now," Jihoon pulled a few bills out of his pocket and shoved them at Mingyu's chest when he passed by them and took Soonyoung's wrist, exiting the café and running without looking back.

"That was close," Soonyoung panted and sat down on the nearest bench. "What are we going to do now?"

"I think we're far enough that neither Wonwoo nor your friend, Seokmin, will want to search for us," Jihoon explained. "I'm tired, I'd rather stay here and talk to you."

"Oh?" Soonyoung held his hands tight and bit his lips. "That sounds cool. And I'm tired too."

He yawned and leaned against the bench, Jihoon sat by his side and did the same.

 

 

"So like," Soonyoung started they were once again in front of the café. "Do you wanna get in and get something to eat? I think Seokmin and Wonwoo clearly noticed we weren't there and left."

"I wish I could but," Jihoon played with the sleeve of his jacket as he looked around. "I still have to enroll into college and I have until the end of tomorrow to do so but I don't want to leave it to the last minute."

The curve of Soonyoung's smile faltered a bit but he nodded his head and scratched behind his right ear. "You should go and get done with it soon then! I'll text you sometime and we can see if we can do something soon."

"Yeah," Jihoon breathed out and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. "I'll get back to you later if you take too long. See you around."

"See you," Soonyoung turned his back to leave, but ended up entering the café once again and ordering a slice of his favorite pie.

 

 

"How was your date?" Seokmin appeared out at Soonyoung's doorstep hours after he came back home. "You two just, poof, disappeared."

"It was nice, I guess," Soonyoung, who happened to project his body at the couch as soon as he closed the door - not before throwing his jacket somewhere -, said with his face buried on a cushion. "He didn't text me back yet." he said, forgetting that he was the one who offered to text first.

He sighed and pressed his face harder on the fluffy object, listening to the sound of Seokmin rustling around his very small apartment, shuffling his pile of clothes at the corner and grabbing a jacket, as Soonyoung noticed once he lifted his head and held his gaze towards his friend. "What are you doing?"

"Truth is that I already enrolled yesterday but I wasn't sure of what to do and used that as an excuse earlier, greater-than dot less-than - haha he even used a cute kaomoji on you," Seokmin read after tapping the screen - Soonyoung might be regretting telling him the password - and giving out quote marks with his free hand as he spoke. "Do you, perhaps, wanna meet up tomorrow to get something for lunch?."

The fake shriek Seokmin let out as Soonyoung made a beeline in his direction to retrieve his phone would've been funny if Soonyoung wasn't terrified that first, Seokmin read his message and saw that he had his face red from his neck to the tip of his ears and second, the message was sent more than three hours ago.

"Nooo," Soonyoung mourned as he saw that, not only had the previously mentioned reasons happened, but on top of that, his friend tried to be considerate and replied the message while pretending to be him. "This is not something I'd say."

 

_I'm fxcking in!!!_

 

A reply quickly followed with _heck yes_ and Soonyoung started at the screen.

 

_Sorry, that was Wonwoo_

_And I think that wasn't you_

_So I'll will remake my question_

_Do you wanna go wanna meet up tomorrow to get something for lunch?_

 

Soonyoung smiled and began typing, his friend rolled his eyes and let himself fall down on the couch. "You're so in love."

"Stop saying that," Soonyoung mumbled absent minded as he replied.

 

_It was my friend from before and..._

_I'd love to_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading \O/


End file.
